ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rena Yanase
Rena Yanase is a 22 years old member of the GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Her father, Omi Yanase was working at the space center of TPC. History Ultraman Tiga As a child, her father promised her a gift while attending to her ninth birthday. But it didn't turn out well as he had sent on a mission to the TPC Space Center. She was able to reunite with her father years later. Of the all the GUTS members she was one of Tiga's biggest supporters save the captain. She was also first to suspect Daigo's and Tiga's connection as she seemed to have the closest bond with both persona's compared to the other GUTS members. When Zoiger unleashed his wrath, she was the first to uncover Daigo's secret identity as Ultraman Tiga, she would also unintentionally revealing it to the GUTS crew during his seeming demise on the hand of Gatanozoa. Trivia *Rena Yanase was portrayed by , who is the daughter of Susumu Kurobe, the actor of Shin Hayata/the first Ultraman. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Two years after the battle ended, Rena and Daigo were engaged, though their ceremony would be delayed due to the release of the Dark Giants. After Tiga's battle with Demonzoa she thought Daigo had died in the Lulu Island ruins as the island sank but he managed to escaped and the lovebirds finally reunited. While they boarding a shuttle for Mars, they were saluted by Shin Asuka, a ship maintenance crew that would become a new Ultraman. Ultraman Dyna As revealed in episode 50 of Ultraman Dyna, she given birth to Hikari Madoka. Later her family gave Asuka a temporary refuge after his battle with Zelganoid. She also watched with Daigo as Asuka, who had merged with Ultraman Dyna, saved the Earth from the threat of Gransphere. Some time later she had a second child, Tsubasa Madoka, who would join Super GUTS while unknowingly that he also had follow his father's footsteps (becoming Ultraman Tiga in the past). Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers In Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers an alternate Rena, Shin Hayata's daughter, appears. Here she was in a bumpy relationship with that world's Daigo. At first she doubted his talk about seven heroes but eventually grew to believe in him and had a speech over the radio to give the people the strength to go on in the face of the monster attacks. She later watches as her father, Daigo and the other Ultras save the world. Their relationship improves and Daigo and Rena are married and have a daughter. Trivia *It is interesting to note, that in Super 8 Ultra Brothers, the original four Ultra Brothers were implied to be aliens who forgot their natures as they lived on Earth for an extended period of time. This would imply that she was part Ultra. This is further implied by the fact that her daughter is seen playing with the little girl (the same one that encourage Daigo, Gamu and Asuka to become Ultras as children) and Hanejiro, implying there is something special about her. This would make Rena like the original Daigo who was descended from the original Ultraman Tiga. Skills and Abilities *Pilot - She is one of the best pilots in TPC and can control any fighter masterfully. Also, she is an only pilot originally able to drive Snow White, a fighter which uses the power of Maxima Over Drive. Gallery Rena & Diago.png Rena Yanase II.png Rena Yanase I.png Rena Yanase III.png Rena Yanase IV.png Rena in Dyna.png|Rena in Ultraman Dyna Category:Human characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:GUTS members